The invention relates to a cylinder for a spinning preparation machine, for example a main carding cylinder, a doffer or the like on a carding machine. More particularly, the invention relates to such a cylinder where the outer shell of the cylinder at its ends rests against a hub mounted on a drive shaft.
A known cylinder for a carding machine is shown in German Unexamined Published Application 35 31 850 and is provided with a continuous shaft which transfers torque by means of tensioning elements. The cylinder is accommodated by hubs that are attached to outer steel plates and is connected with tensioning elements to the drive shaft. The tensioning elements can be annular springs, for example. Once the shaft is mounted, shaft journals and the outer shell are rotated during one operating cycle to create a trouble-free rotational movement. However, the known arrangement has the disadvantage that the tensioning elements create undesirable bending stresses in the projecting shaft journals, making a later, expensive reworking unavoidable. In addition, the continuous shaft results in considerable weight for the cylinder.